Michael Rushton
Michael Rushton is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections, although he is more likely to be used in the future. He is the eldest of nine children, and now the head of the Rushton Family. He is currently 20 years old. Michael has the abilities of Threat Redirection and Acceleration. He will not manifest his third ability of Personal Productivity until he is much older. Appearance Michael is very similar to his mother in appearance - he is tall, and very muscular, but also displays a certain elegance in his appearance. He has the classic pale skin and dark hair that most of his family share, and his eyes are a very dark brown, once again a trait he inherited from his mother. Abilities Michael's first ability that he manifested was Acceleration, and this is the ability to drive forward his own skills, techniques, attributes and speed as well as do that to others. He is able to accelerate speed and certain areas of skills. This may include excelling in a variety of skills and can leave him with in-depth knowledge about subjects of all areas. As well, he can accelerate his own speed, allowing himself to move at an accelerated pace. The ability can be used on others, allowing them to excel in speed and skills. ]]His second ability that he has manifested is Threat Redirection. This is the ability to redirect away a potential threat, forcing it to attack its source instead. Using this ability, Michael is able to redirect offensive abilities, and projectiles such as bullets or knives. At first he needed hand gestures to do so, but this limitation was overcome with time. He also needs to be aware of the threat, and to have a small amount of reaction time in order to use the ability. Michael will manifest his third ability when he is in his thirties, this being the ability of Personal Productivity. This is the ability to increase the workflow of oneself and others, pushing someone to do the best they possibly can. Michael can increase the workflow of people and herself, improving the performance of a person it is used upon. If it used on an evolved human, he will also lightly augment him or her. Michael has not yet displayed this ability. When he is older, he will use it on himself to improve his performance in business. Family & Relationships *Father - Simon Rushton *Mother - Alla Marakov *Younger brothers - Cain, Abel, Elijah, Joel, Gabriel, Victor, Paul *Younger sister - Cassidy Rushton Personality Michael is a very trusting and loyal person. He tends to put everyone else before himself, which sometimes inspires certain people to try and walk all over him. He is very easy to respect and generally a nice person. The death of his father has made him quite a serious young man. Home Although he originally lived with all of his family in Illinois, that house now belongs to Cain, Paul and Cassidy Rushton, his younger siblings. He recently brought a new house to be a home to himself along with Elijah and Joel. It is very small in comparison to their true home, and this house is located in the inner suburbs of Phoenix, Arizona. The house is pleasantly enough furnished, and all three of them have their own room, along with a big enough kitchen-lounge. While the house is not what they would have chosen had they been given the choice, Michael has done his best to accomodate for all of Elijah and Joel's needs and make the house more welcoming to them both. Etymology Michael is a biblical name, which is why it was chosen, and translates to "Who is like God?" in Hebrew. This could refer to how he has godlike abilities. His surname, Rushton, is an English surname, which derives from "the farm where rushes are grown". Brief History Michael is the oldest of the Rushton Family, which also makes him the head. His mother abandoned them 2 years ago, and his father, Simon, recently died. Michael now lives in Phoenix, Arizona with his younger brothers, Elijah and Joel, where he works as a lawyer for Goliath National Bank. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters